<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ignorance Lost by holicannoli</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192047">Ignorance Lost</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/holicannoli/pseuds/holicannoli'>holicannoli</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:15:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/holicannoli/pseuds/holicannoli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of one-shots. Various ways in which Kara realizes she's in love with Lena.<br/>(Some set in S5, others post-S5)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Beleaguered</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex: Kara, truth or dare?</p>
<p>Kara: Me again? That's not how this works.</p>
<p>Alex: Yes, it does. It's my turn to pick someone.</p>
<p>Kara: No, it's not. I just answered a question, so it's my turn.</p>
<p>Alex: Nah. Truth or dare?</p>
<p>Kara: No! Nia?</p>
<p>Nia: I don't know. Different families different rules I guess?</p>
<p>Kara: That's not ….</p>
<p>Alex: Truth or dare?</p>
<p>Kara: Fine. Truth.</p>
<p>Alex: Do you have a crush on anyone?</p>
<p>Kara: What are we? In the 6th grade?!</p>
<p>Alex: Well?</p>
<p>Kara: No, as a matter of fact.</p>
<p>Brainy: My turn. Kara?</p>
<p>Kara: What? No! Come on, let's play another game.</p>
<p>Brainy: Everyone has put forward a truth or dare. I am the only one yet to perform this task.</p>
<p>Kara: Okay, Brainy. Fine.</p>
<p>Brainy: Truth or dare?</p>
<p>Kara: Dare.</p>
<p>Brainy: Give me a moment to run some simulations.</p>
<p>Kara: Are you serious?!</p>
<p>Brainy: I dare you to kiss Lena.</p>
<p>Kara: This game is so juvenile.</p>
<p>Brainy: If you do not perform the dare, you are out and I am allowed to call you 'chick' until the next game night.</p>
<p>Alex: 'Chicken'.</p>
<p>Brainy: Oh yes. I will call you 'chicken'.</p>
<p>Kara: Okay, fine. Lena, would you mind?</p>
<p>Lena: Not at all.</p>
<p>Kara: Let's go into the kitchen.</p>
<p>
  <em>Kara takes Lena into the kitchen and as soon as their lips touch, Kara knows her life will never be the same again.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Jealous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Henry woke up that morning he felt better than he had in ages. He'd been traveling for work so much that being in National City for a whole week for a slew of meetings almost felt like being home. A respite from the all airplanes and taxis. A chance to sleep in the same bed more than three nights in a row.</p><p>As he opened the curtains of his hotel room, the day seemed full of potential. He had a whole weekend to himself. In a city where he didn't have any family or social obligations. And in only a few hours he was meeting that woman. It was only coffee, but still.</p><p>He had seen her standing at the counter of an upscale coffee shop. He had stopped by on his way to a meeting to pick up a quick cup of coffee. She had looked so sad and lonely and tired and beautiful. So beautiful. Long dark hair, one of the most stunning faces he'd ever seen.</p><p>As they had both waited for their coffees, he had tried to think of something to say.</p><p>"Looks like you need it," he had finally blurted out as she took her coffee off the counter. Immediately he realized it was probably the least smooth thing he could've said.</p><p>But rather than look offended or angry, she'd simply stared at him vacantly.</p><p>"Sorry?", she had said a moment later, looking confused.</p><p>"I'm sorry," he had said, glad not to have completely ruined the moment. "I meant no offense. Obviously you look beautiful. I just noticed you look tired as well. I sure need my coffee when I feel like that."</p><p>Henry was sure there were too many words there, spoken too rapidly. But the woman had smiled. It had been a strained smile, but a smile nonetheless.</p><p>"Is everything alright?", he had asked. Normally he wouldn't have wanted to pry, but there was something about this woman that made her seem so utterly alone. He wasn't sure that if he didn't ask, someone else would.</p><p>And he may have imagined it, but as soon as he asked the question, her eyes had seemed to light up just the tiniest bit. And he liked to imagine that it was because in that moment she had felt seen, slightly less alone.</p><p>She hadn't answered his question but had looked at him with some interest.</p><p>"Look," he'd said, "I'm only here 'til Sunday, but do you expect to need more coffee before then?"</p><p>As he finished his question he knew it sounded stupid. But the woman had let out a tiny laugh. She had found it amusing.</p><p>"Yes," she had said. "I guess I do."</p><p>Somehow, and he still doesn't quite know how he did it, he had convinced her to let him buy her a coffee. They had agreed on this Saturday morning. She would be at work but promised take a break to have coffee with him at that exact coffee shop.</p><p>Henry had breakfast at his hotel and then walked around the city for a bit, picking up a novel he had wanted to read at a local bookstore. He arrived at the coffee shop early.</p><p>When she walked in she looked so beautiful he found it difficult to keep his eyes on her.</p><p>They sat down at a table in the corner. He told her about his week in National City. The things that had struck him, the things he had liked. He could tell she enjoyed listening to his stories.</p><p>Then he tried to get her to talk. That was far more difficult than he was used to. In his experience, people were usually keen to talk about themselves. Not this woman. She gave monosyllabic answers to most of his questions, not in a rude way, but guarded.</p><p>Finally he said, when her continued terseness made him wonder whether she had lost interest in being there, "Listen, we don't have to do this. I'm more than happy to let you drink your coffee in peace. No hard feelings."</p><p>"No, please", she said. "I'm sorry."</p><p>She looked at him with something that almost seemed like desperation in her eyes.</p><p>He gave her a warm smile. "Okay," he said.</p><p>She looked at him tentatively and said, "I'm just out of practice talking about myself. There's really not much to say. I work a lot. But the company is nice."</p><p>First he thought she had meant the company she worked for. Then he realized she meant <em>his </em>company, his presence here with her. It made him feel warm inside.</p><p>They sat in silence for a moment, a quiet calm between them.</p><p>It made him feel there was something real and honest between them, so he said, "You seem so profoundly sad."</p><p>But perhaps he had misread the moment. She gave him a slightly annoyed look and said, "I'm fine."</p><p>But as she looked up at him, there was a new vulnerability in her eyes. Wanting so much to comfort her, make her feel better, he said, "You know, you're not alone."</p><p>She looked at him for a moment and then said softly, "Oh, but I am."</p><p>Wanting to prove to her this was not true, Henry reached out his arm and took hold of her hand which was resting on the table.</p><p>Right at that moment, Henry became aware of a blonde woman staring at them from the counter. She had a camel coat on and a large steaming cup in her hand, the string of the teabag hanging over the edge. Did he know her? She looked at them in shock.</p><p>Then suddenly everything seemed to happen in slow motion. The blonde woman squeezed the cup in her hand much too hard. The hot tea spilled all over her hands onto the floor. Somehow the teabag ended up in the middle of a puddle of the floor. The barista behind the counter let out a loud gasp. The woman clearing tables ran over to the woman, shock on her face. All the while the blonde woman continued to stare at their table, oblivious to the fate of her hands.</p><p>As time sped up again, Henry got up and rushed over to the woman. "Your hands!", he cried out.</p><p>The woman put her hands behind her back. "I'm fine," she said, although Henry didn't know how that could be true.</p><p>"Put your hands under cold water," he urged her.</p><p>But she shook her head and hurried out of the coffee shop.</p><p>Henry walked back to his table, but his date had already got up.</p><p>"I'm sorry," she said. "There's something I have to do."</p><p>She thanked him for the coffee and ran out.</p><p>And so Henry simply sat down again, feeling disappointed and confused. After several minutes, however, he shrugged his shoulders, took out his book and settled in few a few hours of quiet reading.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The COVID-19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kara: You really have to go?</p>
<p>Lena: I'm afraid so.</p>
<p>Kara: I know your work on the vaccine is very important.</p>
<p>Lena: It is. But you are important too. Especially after last year and ….</p>
<p>Kara: Yeah.</p>
<p>Lena: …</p>
<p>Kara: I wish I could give you a hug.</p>
<p>Lena: You know we shouldn't.</p>
<p>Kara: I probably can't get the virus anyways.</p>
<p>Lena: We don't know that at all.</p>
<p>Kara: But it's probably quite unlikely.</p>
<p>Lena: Kara, we honestly don't know yet.</p>
<p>Kara: …</p>
<p>Lena: Are you okay?</p>
<p>Kara: Yeah, I just had this weird feeling in my chest.</p>
<p>Lena: A pain?</p>
<p>Kara: I guess so.</p>
<p>Lena: Should we call Alex? Have her run some tests?</p>
<p>Kara: No. No. I'm sure it's nothing.</p>
<p>Lena: …</p>
<p>Kara: I hate this social distancing.</p>
<p>Lena: Come on, it's not so bad. It's a small thing considering ….</p>
<p>Kara: You're right. Of course you're right. And with other people, it doesn't ….</p>
<p>Lena: What?</p>
<p>Kara: I don't know. I just wish …. I want so much to ….</p>
<p>Lena: What?</p>
<p>Kara: …</p>
<p>Lena: Kara?</p>
<p>Kara: Oh shit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Clairvoyant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kara: Excuse me, I came to this party with my friend Nia, but now I can't find her. Was she in here by any chance?</p><p>Madame T: Nia? No, that does not ring a bell.</p><p>Kara: Hmmm.</p><p>Madame T: Do you want to sit down?</p><p>Kara: I don't know. I don't think so. I should go find my friend. I don't really believe in this stuff.</p><p>Madame T: Humor me.</p><p>
  <em>Kara hesitates for a moment, then sits down.</em>
</p><p>Kara: So how does this work?</p><p>Madame T: If you will please take this pack of cards.</p><p>Kara: Okay.</p><p>Madame T: Now, are you a spiritual person? Do you believe in God?</p><p>Kara: Well ….</p><p>Madame T: Whoever or whatever you believe in, please ask them for guidance.</p><p>
  <em>Kara says a half-hearted prayer to Rao.</em>
</p><p>Kara: Okay. And now what?</p><p>Madame T: Please tell me the question you wish to see answered.</p><p>Kara: I thought you would just predict my future.</p><p>Madame T: If your question concerns your future that's fine.</p><p>Kara: Well, okay, yes, let's do that.</p><p>
  <em>Madame T shuffles the cards.</em>
</p><p>Madame T: Now please cut this deck into three and give me one third and put the other two away.</p><p>
  <em>Kara does as she is told. Madame T spreads five cards out on the table.</em>
</p><p>Madame T: Let us see. Ah yes. When I look into your future, I see a lot of struggle, but also so much love. I see a brave, powerful, smart woman.</p><p>Kara: You see Lena?!</p><p>Madame T: What? No, I was talking about you dear.</p><p>Kara: Oh.</p><p>Madame T: But this card suggests there may be another woman who will play an important part in your life.</p><p>Kara: Is that Lena?</p><p>Madame T: I don't know. Tarot doesn't really work with specific names dear.</p><p>Kara: Oh.</p><p>Madame T: Are you sure you need me to predict your future?</p><p>Kara: What do you mean?</p><p>Madame T: People often come in here to hear the answers they already have in their hearts. The answers they've simply been shutting their ears to.</p><p>Kara: Oh no, you're misunderstanding. Lena is my friend.</p><p>Madame T: …</p><p>Kara: No, you really misunderstand. Lena is my friend. We fell out. We've only recently started to rebuild our friendship. So yes, of course I'm a bit preoccupied with that. She was so hurt. You should have seen her. I would never want to play a part in making her feel like that again. I just want her to feel loved. And I don't want to lose her again. It was so horrible.</p><p>Madame T: …</p><p>Kara: I do think about her all the time.</p><p>Madame T: …</p><p>Kara: Do you think that could be though because she's the closest friend I've ever had apart from my sister?</p><p>Madame T: Do you think about your sister all the time too?</p><p>Kara: …</p><p>
  <em>Kara starts to tear up.</em>
</p><p>Madame T: It's okay dear.</p><p>Kara: I'm just so scared. If I admit this to myself, to her. It'll ruin everything.</p><p>Madame T: Sweetheart, I wasn't lying when I said I saw so much love in your future.</p><p>Kara: I don't even know whether she's into women.</p><p>Madame T: Does she know you're into women?</p><p>Kara: …</p><p>Madame T: It'll be okay.</p><p>Kara: I don't think I can do this.</p><p>Madame T: It'll be okay.</p><p>Kara: What if ….</p><p>Madame T: Just breathe. It'll be okay.</p><p>
  <em>As Kara cries, Madame T holds her in her arms.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Psychedelic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since her confrontation with Lena at the Fortress of Solitude, Kara had not been sleeping well. Often she would lie awake until the early hours of the morning. When she would finally fall asleep for a few hours, nightmares would assail her.</p><p>Kara spent her days feeling disconnected from people around her, from her job. Everything seemed muted. Everything but the intense guilt, sadness and anger she felt about what she had done to Lena and what Lena, in turn, had done to her.</p><p>The worst thing was that Kara knew Lena was planning something. Kara had asked Alex and her friends whether they were still in touch with Lena. None of them were. Brainy had suggested Lena had probably put them all into a tiny box and put the box away in some far corner of her mind.</p><p>So Lena felt betrayed, she was alone and she was planning something. The combination of those things scares the living daylight out of Kara. Lena had kept her knowledge of Kara's secret from her so she could manipulate her and hurt her. Kara has no idea what else Lena might be capable of. She has to trust Lena's goodness will prevail in the end. But Kara also knows that all the trauma and betrayal Lena has experienced can do strange things to a person.</p><p>So every morning she wakes up wondering whether this will be the day on which Lena's nefarious plan will be revealed to the world. What will be asked of Kara then? Will she be able to do what is necessary to stop Lena? Kara tries not to think about it, but the dread is constantly with her.</p><p>Then one day Kara wakes up, and she knows Lena must've put her plan in motion that night. The world around her has been drained of color. Her once colorful apartment is a monotone black and white. Kara flies out of her apartment to see whether the situation outside is different. It isn't. Kara flies straight to the DEO to talk to Alex.</p><p>As she barges into the room where Alex is bent over some papers, her mind's so caught up in what may be going on that she forgets to greet her sister and plunges right in: "I'm sure it's some kind of psychic manipulation using Myriad. Obviously it effects vision, but is that just a side effect or is that part of the plan?"</p><p>Alex glances up from her desk, frowning. "Kara. Calm down. What are you talking about?"</p><p>"What am I talking about? All the color being gone!"</p><p>Kara makes a sweeping motion with her arm.</p><p>Alex looks around her. "What?!"</p><p>Kara follows her eyes. "You still see color?"</p><p>Alex gives her sister a worried look. "Kara, are you alright?"</p><p>Kara takes a deep breath. How can this be? She realizes only now that all the people in the streets had been going about their days as if nothing had changed.</p><p>So somehow Lena hasn't targeted everyone. Has she only targeted aliens? Only Kara herself? As this last thought lingers in Kara's mind, her blood starts to boil.</p><p>"I have to go," she tells Alex tersely and flies out of the DEO.</p><p>Moments later, she's in front of Lena's door in her normal clothes, knocking loudly.</p><p>It takes a while for Lena to open the door and when she finally does, Kara is bursting to hurl some home truths her way. She opens her mouth, points a menacing finger at Lena, and starts hissing, "You …", when suddenly she stops. She stares at Lena and mumbles, "Your eyes! Your lips!"</p><p>In a world that's completely black and white, somehow Lena's eyes are their usual bright blue and green and her lips a gorgeous red. Kara stares at Lena in disbelief.</p><p>For a moment Lena looks puzzled, but then quickly her face turns sour.</p><p>"I told you I didn't want anything to do with you anymore. You can't just show up here!"</p><p>Kara nods. She doesn't know what to say anymore. She doesn't know why she's even here. Why is the world black and white? Why is everything black and white but Lena?</p><p>Then it hits her: Lena not admitting to anything doesn't mean she's not responsible for what's happening to Kara's sight. And isn't it an incredible coincidence that out of all the eyes and lips in the world, only Lena's have retained their color?</p><p>"What did you do?" Kara hisses.</p><p>"Whatever is going on and whatever horrible thing you think I did, I didn't do anything."</p><p>"So why can't I see any color?!"</p><p>"You can't see any color?"</p><p>For a moment Lena looks concerned. Then she forces the sympathy from her eyes and says flatly, "I know nothing about that."</p><p>"Oh yeah? Why are your eyes still blue and green then? Why are your lips still red? Why are you the only person in this whole city that still has any color?"</p><p>Kara is seething. She stops speaking and glares at Lena.</p><p>But instead of a fiery rebuke or a strong denial, there's silence from Lena. Lena looks stunned. Then a sense of shyness comes over her. Lena glances down at her feet. Slowly and hesitantly she looks up again.</p><p>"Well?!", Kara shouts at her.</p><p>"Kara, I don't know," Lena says gently. Half-heartedly she adds, "Maybe it's some kind of kryptonite?"</p><p>Kara looks at Lena's lips again. She looks up at Lena's eyes. How piercing and beautiful they are.</p><p>"I, I …," she starts.</p><p>Lena raises an eyebrow.</p><p>Kara tries to remember what Lena was saying. "Kryptonite," she repeats. "Kryptonite. Yes. Maybe."</p><p>Kara looks around her and glances back at Lena's lips. She feels faint all of a sudden. What's happening to her? Perhaps Lena's right and this really is some kind of kryptonite attack.</p><p>"Listen, I should head to the DEO and ask Alex to get to the bottom of this."</p><p>Lena nods gently.</p><p>Kara looks around her and then, in this world that's totally black and white, her eyes involuntarily move back to Lena's lips, to her eyes.</p><p>And then suddenly something within Kara seems to break. Or rather, it is as if a dark blanket that blocked out the light and muted the sound has been lifted. For the first time, Kara can clearly hear the longing in her own heart. She is amazed she wasn't able to hear it before.</p><p>She looks at Lena with love and awe. And she knows. She knows whoever sucked the color from the world, it wasn't Lena. And she knows however Lena's lips and eyes retained their color, it wasn't Lena either. It was Kara's own heart.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>